Kneel Down Before Me
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: Edward is a player, he has a power to force people to do as he pleases. What happens when Bella comes along but she is repellent to him? When she ignores him? No Lemons! ExB (actual story cover is on my profile, befunky)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Who Is This?**

**EPOV**

I've always been told I was the lucky one. I guess its true really. I was the first vampire to have more than one gift, and by gift I mean special power.

I have three, the best you could have:

I can read minds, I can grant a wish that lasts for the day and finally my favorite, I can control whoever I want! I can make them kneel down before me...

My sisters are mainly pissed at me, because I take advantage of girls. They never see it coming.

"Why can't you settle down Edward!" Alice yelled at me, clearly annoyed.

Before she could realize, I made her kneel before me.

"I'm sorry Edward" I forced her to say.

I pulled her out of my trance, "You should be" I smirked at her.

I turned on my heal and walked away, to my precious Volvo.

I sped off to school, particularly excited at the fact that a new girl was coming to town.

I grinned.

Just as I arrived out of the school, every single thought bombarded my mind.

_Shes so hot!  
_

_Edward Cullen better not have her!_

_shes mine..._

_Here she comes!_

Ah... this should be good.

I parked my car and got out of it.

I strolled, casually to the school, already impatient.

_Here comes Cullen_

_Damn him_

_I wonder what shampoo he uses?_

Then I saw her.

She was so beautiful.

I forced her to come to me.

But she didn't.

What?

I tried again.

Nothing.

I internally growled, what the hell?

Alice flicked my shoulder and greeted the new girl.

Damn. She beat me to it.

I couldn't hear their conversations.

Alice pointed to me.

Bella's eyes followed Alices finger.

I expected to see her freeze, to hear her heart stop, but no, she looked bored, unimpressed...

Alice looked at her in confusion, and her eyes lit up in excitment.

_Hah! you cant get this girl. Shes mine! She is my best friend and you cant scare her off! _Alices annoying thoughts screamed at me.

I forced Alice to call me over.

"Isabella this is Edward, Edward, Isabella" Alice smiled, then frowned in realization.

"Nice to me you" I drawled, smirking my famous crooked smile that makes girls faint at the sight of it.

But no reaction from her! " Uh actually, its Bella"

"Okay... Bella" I smiled, sweetly.

No effect.

Damn you.

Then I realized it, I can't hear her thoughts either!

Damn you all!

Alice hooked her arm around Bellas, and then I understood.

Alices thoughts disappeared as soon as her skin came in contact with Bellas.

Bella didn't even flinch from Alices cold arm.

What is wrong with this girl!?

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Mine" she mouthed.

"Bella lets go to our next class! Your in ALL of mine!" Alice grinned.

I growled when I couldnt see them anymore.

I clenched my fists in annoyance.

I saw a random girl in the cafeteria and forced her to make out with me.

It didn't feel right.

I didn't crave her, I craved Bella.

I made a goal that needs to be achieved.

I'd forget about Bella afterwards, but right now, she was the only thing on my mind.

I pushed the girl away and rushed to my next class.


	2. Important authors note

** : / **

**PLEASE EVERYONE VOTE FOR ROBERT PATTINSON AND KRISTEN STEWART!**

**AND VOTE FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2**

**IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND UPDATE ASAP**

**PLEASE GUYS**

**PLEASE**

**ESPECIALLY FOR ROBERT**

**;)**

THANKS!  
SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3


	3. Biology

**Forgot to mention, Bellas blood is normal in this, and Jasper can control his thirst!**

**And yes I know Alice doesn't have Biology with Edward.**

* * *

**Get back on track, pick me up some bottles of booze  
Fickle freshman, probly thinks she's cooler than you  
A hay ride at 5, everybodys comin around  
So go press you skirt, word is there's a new girl in town...**

I call shotgun, you can play your RnB tunes  
The fellow?, it always comes a little too soon  
The land of the free, freshened up from babyfaced shame  
Put your eyes on me, and I know a place that we can't get away...

Just say I want you, just exactly like I used to  
Cos baby this is ooooonly bringin me down...

Home-boy's so proud, finally got the video proof  
The night vision shows she was only duckin the truth  
It's heavy I know, black guy with the gift down below  
A choke and a gag, she spit up n came back for more...

She said I want you, just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is ooooonly bringin me down...  
She said I want you

I want you, just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is oooonly bringin me down...  
I said I want you, just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is oooonly bringin me down

**Chapter 2**

**Biology **

My classes seemed to stretch on and on. It felt like each class ran over a million years.

As my last class before lunch ended, Jessica began to trot over to me, in a way that was supposed to be sexy. She tried to sway her hips, but only resulted in stiff movements.

"Hey Eddie! Did you have fun last night with me?" She said really loudly for everyone to hear, drawing a line down my chest with her finger.

"No" I stated simply, which was honestly the truth, she was boring.

Everyone pointed and laughed at her unsuccessful attempt, as I left her standing in the middle of the class room, and not to mention with an angry expression while I grinned.

_Finally_ it was lunch and I would get to see Bella.

She wasn't in a single one of my classes, not one.

Sadly.

I'm just praying shes in one of my next two.

As I entered the cafeteria, my eyes flickered over to our usual table, to see : Emmett next to Rosalie with Jasper on her other side, and Bella was on Jaspers- Bella was obviously next to Jasper so I couldn't get a seat next to her, definitely Alices work-with Alice next to her with her arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder.

Oh how much I wish it was my arm around hers...

I hadn't realized my thoughts had kept me busy, because once I snapped out of Bella-World, everyone was staring at me, while I stood in the middle of the cafeteria.

Except her.

Her eyes were on her lunch as she fiddled with her food.

Alice was trying to bite back her laughter, and even from here I could see her topaz eyes twinkle with amusement and victory.

I was _not _allowing Alice to win.

I simply smirked at Alice, and strolled over to our table.

Alice's triumphant expression twisted to one full of confusion.

This was the fun part.

I used my powers on Alice, "Here Edward, why don't you sit next to Bella" Alice smiled at me as she stood up, handing me her chair.

As soon as I had taken her seat, Alice frowned in realization at my trick.

My gaze floated over to Bella, but she wasn't drooling while staring at me, she was on her phone. She hadn't even noticed me and Alices exchange.

I glanced at her phone, and at the top there was written 'Michael' **(****AN : Michael Angarano) **

I wondered who it was, but I decided not to press on the subject.

Alice was frowning and shaking her head in disappointment at me.

"Fuck off" I mouthed to Alice, while Jasper glared at me in response.

I flipped them the bird, and rolled my eyes.

I put my elbows on the table, ready to put forth a new plan.

I 'accidentally' nudged Bella with my arm, which caused her to flinch.

But she didn't turn.

I raised my eyebrows, I was getting pretty pissed at this beautiful girl.

I couldn't help it, my eyes were now glued to the screen of her phone.

She was texting Michael.

Michael sent her a message saying 'love you'

Just as she was about to reply, the bell rang signalling our next class.

I seriously wanted to run up and smash the bell, and wait for her reply. I wanted to know if she loved this Michael guy.

Maybe hes family?

I don't know, but I'm worried now. What if shes taken?

She walked off to her next class with Alice, her fingers typing quickly on her phone.

Then something flicked on in my head. Alice was in Biology with me, so Bella must be!

_No shit sherlock_

Fuck. Off.

I managed to catch up with Bella and Alice.

"Hey, you've got Biology with me" I said to Bella, happily.

Her head turned in my direction, and for the first time ever, I saw her plump lips smile.

"And me!" Alice announced from the side.

Bella bit her bottom lip, and turned her head towards Alice.

I glared at Alice, who simply smiled at me.

When we arrived in our classroom, I slumped into my seat.

Please be next to me Bella!

_Beg it why don't you?_

I didn't respond to my mind, and just stared at Bella.

"Miss Isabella Swan, please sit next to Mr Edward Cullen" The teacher gestured towards me.

I internally did a happy dance, and smirked at Alice.

She pouted in disappointment while looking at the empty seat next to her.

I tuned the teacher out and kept my gaze on Bella.

Bella turned towards me, and her chocolate brown, orbs, looked confused.

"What?" she frowned, "Is there something on my face?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "No"

She tilted her head, and brought her brows together creating a little crease that I wanted to smoothen out "Okay then"

It was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "Are you going beach tomorrow? You know on Saturday?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice made a trip for tomorrow"

My eyes found Alice, who was now smiling sheepishly at me.

"Yes, I'm going" I sighed in annoyance, that Alice didn't invite me. I made a new appointment for tomorrow for myself, and I couldn't wait.

I brushed my hand against her arm, but she didn't do so much as raise an eyebrow and shake her head.

The whole of the class, I watched Bella from the corner of my eye.

I watched her every movement. Every twitch. Every breath. Every sigh. Every blink of her beautiful eyes.

She has _got_ to be mine.


End file.
